List of Case Closed volumes (61–current)
'' tankōbon, released in Japan by Shogakukan on June 18, 1994.]] Case Closed, known as in Japan, is written by Gosho Aoyama and serialized in Weekly Shōnen Sunday. The first chapter appeared in the May 1994 issue and the series is currently ongoing, with 734 chapters published as of May 18, 2010. 718 chapters have been collected into 68 tankōbon volumes and published in Japan by Shogakukan. The first volume was released on June 18, 1994, and volume 68 was released on May 18, 2009. The cover of each volume features the central character, Jimmy Kudo, in the form of Conan Edogawa. Each volume also includes a "Gosho Aoyama's Mystery Library" feature at the back, providing a one page biography of a fictional detective or criminal. In North America, Case Closed is licensed by Viz Media. Thirty-four volumes were released between September 7, 2004 and released on April 13, 2010. Viz continued to release the series bimonthly until January 2010, after which, it has switched to quarterly. Volume list |OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121340-2 |LicensedRelDate = — |LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | |"Zero" | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Uncle Jirokichi challenges Kaito Kid again, this time he puts up the Jewel called the Purple Nail. Later, an explosion happens at a house and the Detective Boy are out to solve it. Paper planes are being thrown throughout the town and two people, Conan and Okiya Subaru are the only ones to figure it out. Later, Azusa, the waiter at the restaurant Kogoro, Ran, and Conan go to often, is acting strangely as her brother is the suspect of a murder. }} |OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121464-5 |LicensedRelDate = — |LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = A friend of Eri Kraden is being stalked, and she along with Ran and Conan decide to find him. That friend's husband is found strangled in the house later. A letter is sent to Kudo Shinichi about a deduction mistake he's made. Conan meets at the requested location but finds out it's a trap to kill Kudo Shinichi. Plus, he realizes he accidentally took the prototype antidote to APTX 4869 and that he will become Kudo Shinichi for a while. He jumps out of the water and Kudo Shinichi is later found with amnesia. }} |OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121513-0 |LicensedRelDate = — |LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = A murder happens while driving and Kudo Shinichi and Heiji are out to solve it. Later, Shinichi realizes he's about to change back. The Detective Boys are at a sushi restaurant when a man has been poisoned with Cyanide somehow. Later, a competition for men is in town for 10 million yen and Genta's dad is in it. Later a murder occurs and one of the suspects is Genta's father. A speed racer dubbed the Silver Witch is rumoured to exist in a foggy mountain. Mouri goes to investigate and finds that the witch can drive on air. }} |OriginalISBN =978-4-09-121892-6 |LicensedRelDate = — |LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | |"ESWN" | | }} |Summary = The Detective Boys are on an ocean trip when they explore an isolated island and find a dead body there. Later a woman visits the Mouri Agency to find the boy who saved her long ago. She is rewarding the boy money but three people claim to be the boy. The only clue to the boy is a scar across his chest. Later a serial murderer from the past appears to have started killing again. }} |OriginalISBN =978-4-09-121717-2 |LicensedRelDate = — |LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Kaito Kid hides as a maid into Suzuki Jirokichi mansion to unlock a safe. Then the Detective Boys accidentally encounter a bank robbery case. Later, a bank robbery occurs and Jodie Starling runs into the deceased Akai Shuuichi. After wards Mouri and Inspector Yamoto attempt to solve the case of dying message where the wall is painted red. }} |OriginalISBN =978-4-09-122048-6 |LicensedRelDate = — |LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = Shiratori goes to a movie with the Detective Boys, being unhappy at the developments between Takagi and Sato's relationship. Then, Shiratori recalls his first meeting with Sato, but he meets a woman who might be the little girl from his memory instead. The nice meeting is ruined when she finds her boyfriend dead in her apartment. Then, Heiji Hattori comes to help the Detective Boys outsmart Conan before asking him to help find the college boy who borrowed Kazuha's precious charm. Finally, they found the student in the hospital after being struck on the head and the charm is in polices' custody until the case is closed. }} |OriginalISBN =978-4-09-122146-9 |LicensedRelDate = — |LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = During shopping, Ran and Sonoko discover the body of a Gothic Lolita girl in a bathroom stall. Although the police thinks it is a suicide, Conan notices marks on her neck that indicate that she was struggled. Later, Mouri Kogoro is invited to the mall to talk about a potential case and gets caught up in a bomb threat. At the same time, both Jodie and the Black Organization continue their searches for the scarred man who looks like Akai. Finally, Kobayashi-sensei, who was brought to the police station for questioning after witnessing a purse snatching and murder, learns about Detective Sato and begins to think Shiratori is only with her because she resembles Sato. }} |OriginalISBN =978-4-09-122290-9 |LicensedRelDate = — |LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} |Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} References Case Closed volumes (61–current) zh:名侦探柯南漫画列表